


And So It Grows

by Rina_san28



Series: Remade [16]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Children, Daruk would be great with kids and we know it, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: Daruk is introduced to the newest addition.





	And So It Grows

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! My legs are falling apart and I'm buried in textbooks, but I'm back! Have some fluff!
> 
> This is set about seven and a half years after the fall of the Calamity. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Daruk lumbered up the forest path, taking his time and enjoying the cool morning air. Though it different than he was used to, it was a good different. Besides, what waited at the end of his journey was well worth the change of scenery.

 

“Uncle Daruk!”

 

Or maybe in the middle of his journey.

 

Out of the tree line burst a wild-haired little girl, closely followed by her three-legged canine companion, and Daruk bent down to catch her when she got close enough. “Well if it ain’t Miss Elliana an’ her furry shadow! What’re you kids doin’ out here this mornin’?” he said cheerfully as he lifted her up to sit on his shoulder.

 

“Mama needed more stamem – stamell – stema-” Ellie tried, then looked at him for help.

 

“Stamella,” Daruk corrected, amused.

 

“Yeah, those! So Papa an’ me went out to get some!” Ellie said.

 

“That sounds like quite the adventure,” Daruk said, resuming his walk. “Where’d your Papa get to, then?”

 

“I’m right here,” Link said, stepping out onto the path a few paces ahead. “Good morning, Daruk! No Yunobo?”

 

“Nah,” he said, “the lad promised one of his pals he’d help her move. He’ll join us tomorrow, though.”

 

“Great! I remember how excited he was about Ellie, it’d be a shame if he missed this one,” the Hylian said. He picked up the bundle of wood at his feet and tossed it in the nearby cart. “Do you have Mama’s mushrooms, Ells?”

 

“Uh huh!”

 

“Then let’s head back home. C’mon, Moose, lead the way.” Daruk tried to hide his relief as the dog obeyed the command and bounded off, but the twinkle in Link’s eyes told him he was unsuccessful.

 

“So Ellie, how’s bein’ a big sister?” he asked, and shifted his hold on the girl as she nearly bounced off his shoulder in excitement.

 

“It’s awesome!” she shouted. “She’s really small and cute and she makes funny noises when I talk to her! Papa says she’s tryin’ to talk back, but she can’t really do it yet, but that’s okay ‘cause I can talk for both of us.”

 

“You certainly can,” Daruk chuckled. “Who d’ya think she looks like more, Mama or Papa?”

 

“I think she looks like a baby,” Ellie said. “Grampy Bolson says she’s got Mama’s pointy ears, but all of us have pointy ears, so I dunno what he means.”

 

“My ears are pointier up than your mama’s,” Link said, “and so are yours, scamp. I think this one takes more after Zelda,” he added, answering Daruk’s question, “but her eyes are already the exact same color as mine. That may still change, but we’ll see.”

 

Hateno Village was already bustling with activity as the small group made their way back to the house. Ellie waved to a few of her friends, but made no move to detach herself from her Goron “uncle,” instead chattering away about the consequences of her latest visit to Purah’s. Daruk knew better than to believe every word the six-year-old told him, but he still feigned seriousness as she informed him that the robotic dinosaurs the two had built had nearly burned the town to the ground before her mama and papa stepped in to save the day. (From the way Link’s shoulders were shaking, he hadn’t heard this version of the tale before.)

 

Just as they reached the bridge, the front door to the house swung open to reveal the former princess (and apparent robotic dinosaur-slayer) herself, holding a bag of carrots in one hand while the other cradled a bundle of blankets.

 

“Mornin’, Zelda!” Daruk called, and she waved at him with a grin on her face as Ellie slid off of his shoulder and sprinted to her mother. “I didn’t know you fought robotic dinos on the regular! Color me impressed!”

 

Zelda rolled her eyes. “Yes, I count that among my many talents.” She exchanged the carrots for Elliana’s knapsack, taking a quick peek inside and stroking the girl’s hair. “Great job, sweetheart! Can you take these to the stable? You can give the horses only one each, the rest have to go in the crate.” Ellie chirped her agreement before darting off, Moose hot on her heels.

 

“How’re you feelin’, tiny princess?” Daruk asked.

 

“Tired, but you know how it is,” she said. “This one’s already sleeping through the night, though! Truly a miracle. I don’t know if we would’ve survived another Elliana. Come here, Daruk, take a look at her.”

 

The massive Goron crept ever so carefully closer, mindful of how tiny the Hylians were, and peered down into the blankets. “Aw, she’s so little! An’ she’s got her eyes open! Hey there, squirt. I’m your uncle Daruk!”

 

“Her name’s Pippa,” Link said, smiling fondly. “She’s smaller than Ellie was, I think.”

 

“Certainly didn’t feel like it,” Zelda said.

 

“I think she’s gonna have your hair once it gets longer, Zelda,” Daruk said. “I don’t remember Ellie’s bein’ quite that dark.”

 

“That would be a blessing,” Link grumbled, tugging at his own messy locks. “It doesn’t matter how tightly I braid her hair in the morning, by noon she runs in looking like she has a squirrel’s nest on her head. Zelda’s is much easier to deal with.”

 

“You can fuss more over Pippa in a bit,” Zelda said, wrapping her tiny hand around one of Daruk’s fingers. “Link found some good rocks for you, but I’m afraid you’ll need to cook them yourself. Our taste buds don’t exactly match.”

 

“O’ course,” he said, and beamed down at his friends. “Now where do I pitch my tent?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay babies!! 
> 
> Pippa means "lover of horses." I think my reasoning on that one is obvious.
> 
> Link and Zelda, by the timing of this AU, are 27 and 26, respectively. Elliana, their bouncing-off-the-walls-and-ceilings eldest child, is six, and Pippa is three months. They do have a third child when Pippa is two, who will appear in another story. And we can't forget Moose, their giant, three-legged retriever who never leaves Ellie's side, would have just turned seven. 
> 
> If there's a scene you would like to see, just let me know! Mention it in the comments or shoot me a message on my Tumblr, rina-san28. Thanks for reading!


End file.
